


Waves that never break.

by Def1ance



Category: JJAMZ (Band), PHASES (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Ryan Ross - Fandom, The Like (Band), Young Veins
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:46:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Def1ance/pseuds/Def1ance
Summary: The Bad List in a first person from Ryan’s point of view, frankly it’s very sad and unsettling.
Relationships: Z Berg & Ryan Ross, Z Berg/Ryan Ross
Kudos: 1





	Waves that never break.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very disturbing so proceed with caution, it includes depictions of necrophilia (which I do NOT support!) be wary.

Where did I get myself into this mess? When will I get myself out of it?

Deep breathing, one, two, th- I feel my toes in the sand, the cold smoggy air in my lungs as I breathe in the awful LA air, I open my eyes to gaze along the shoreline and the purple pink fade of the evening sun on Topanga beach, fuck, how did I get here? 2 years in a hit band, leaving starting a fucking shitty flopped band and then going on an indefinite hiatus, the last shit I did was with Morris, that douchebag ruined by life and took my goddamn cat! I need to stop thinking right now, the crisp cold evening air chilled me to the bone as the water rose and fell with each gust of wind, the water hit my toes as I continued strolling, everyone had been gone from the beach, to be fair people never took time to appreciate the beauty of a sun setting on a beach in winter, they’ll just never understand the feeling of euphoria from the breathtaking sight. I got snapped out of my thoughts as I see a woman seemingly unconscious in all black washed up on shore- fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck! I run over and kneel down putting two fingers down on her throat to try and feel a heartbeat, I couldn’t help but stare in awe, I wasn’t into dead chicks don’t get me wrong... but this blonde on black sand was beautiful. I snaked my arm under her bringing her face to mine, closely examining her beauty, gorgeous. Scooping her into my arms I felt my heart rate pick up, a feeling I never thought I’d get, her face, so soft and flawless, her graying skin, her soft hair with sand littering it, her eyes closed and relaxed, even as I delicately opened her eyes, seeing her eyes turn a bright blue as the after effects of death corrupted the freshly dead women. The only thing I can think about is her, the feel of her freezing skin, moist, freckled, pale, grey. I’m overwhelmed with a feeling of guilt, I’ll only keep her for Christmas live out a false reality and give her back, I’ll take care of her, bathe her, pamper her, she’ll be mine, I’ll be hers, she’ll be my first kiss this new year, she will be my love, the fire of my loins, mine, all mine. Nameless beaut in my arms. I’m so lucky.


End file.
